Piano Man
by DPrentice
Summary: Ryou wants greatness, just like his brother. But how can he when he's suck in a dead end job entertaining people by a piano? A look into his and his brothers past may help him achieve this goal. Might be a one-shot. Non-Yaoi


**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm just here to let you know that this is my first fanfiction on this site and I would like to know what you guys think. I might make it into a full length story, I might not, depending on the amount of time I have to write and what you guys think. I've had this in my mind for weeks and needed to do something about it. =P**

**Summary: Ryou wants greatness, just like his brother. But how can he when he's suck in a dead end job entertaining people by a piano? Marik, hoping also to achieve greatness, is overlooked by everyone he sees. Can these two work together to accomplish such a difficult task? And what roles do everyone else play in this?  
><strong>

**I'd suggest you listen to Piano Man by Billy Joel in order to understand the story better, but it isn't necessary. The lyrics are in italics to break it up and if I continue this fic I won't use songs.  
><strong>

**I come from Australia so my spelling and grammer may be different to a lot of you, so keep that in mind when reading this please.  
><strong>

**Hikari Marik in this is named Marik because I don't like naming him his fan-name.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It's nine o'clock on a Saturday<br>The regular crowd shuffles in_

"I'll have a scotch mate!"

"The regular miss?"

"Man, what a week…"

"Then I told her where she could stick it! Right up her ass!"

These are the sounds of the regulars I hear every Saturday at the pub. The same busy, loud and obnoxious people with the same boring stories. Not that the tall tales and fake thrills aren't exciting enough for me, I've just grown so use to them that they all blend into a muddle of goo in my ears. What date was it again? The ninth or the tenth? Darn, I can't seem to remember. Oh well, time looses all meaning here to everyone anyway so it won't make a lot of difference.

I look off to the left of the stool I'm sitting on and notice the bar full of people wanting to drown their sorrows in the intoxicating drinks situated there. It sometimes makes me wish I had a reason to drink, not that I'm an avid drinker myself, but I wish my life was as busy as these regulars that come to the pub each night. This is mainly because of the boring life I've found myself in, I want change and I feel too scared to. Could it be that I'm too use to this same setting each day? That I know how the day will go before I set foot outside my apartment? Probably. All I know is that I'm slowly and surely growing tired of the same dull days I live through.

_There's an old man sitting next to me  
>Makin' love to his tonic and gin <em>

"Eh, kid!"

That broke me out of my train of thought. I turn to my right and notice good old Solomon Mutou sitting there with a shot of gin clenched in his hand tightly, almost as though it'll slip out given the chance. His grey eyes are foggy with tipsiness over his glasses as he gives me a warm smile. He's wearing his normal Saturday attire, overalls over a white shirt and yellow bandana on his head. What really surprises me about this man is that he can be as drunk as a teenager at a party and still manage to form coherent sentences.

_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
>I'm not really sure how it goes<em>

I returned his smile with one of my own. "Hey Solomon, What can I do for you?"

"Lad, there's a song I want you to play though I'm not sure my old brain can remember it all." His eyes scrunch up in a frustrated manner as he tries to recall his old memory. Before he injures himself trying too hard I come up with a way to help him out.

"How about you describe it to me as best as you can and then I can try to piece it together from there?" Did I forget to mention that I'm the pianist at this pub? If I did I apologise, I work here around the clock and sometimes I even man the bar. It's an alright job, but it doesn't make my life very interesting.

Solomon glances back at me for a moment. "Good idea lad, now let's see…"

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
>When I wore a younger man's clothes."<em>

"It's a mixture of happiness and sadness, or dips and highs. Do you get what I'm sayin?" Of course I do. I nod for him to continue.

"It's soft and sweet. Oh I wish I was still young and could remember it!" He touches his right hand to his forehead in frustration. I only smile, the poor man.

"It's alright Sir, I think I'll manage quite fine with what you've told me". I pat his shoulder in reassurance and then turn towards the keys. I started the song softly and the notes started to fill the noisy space. I then blocked everyone out. It was just me and the piano working together to hopefully entertain the old man.

_la la la, di da da  
>La la, di di da da dum <em>

I break out of my trance when I suddenly hear Solomon humming along to the tune, I smile wider. I look to the rest of the pub and notice that some of the customers are swaying slowly to the music.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight<br>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you've got us all feelin' all right<em>

I find myself humming along too because I can't help it, I love music and want to follow in my brothers footsteps in the industry. If I can just make it out of here I may have a chance.

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
>He gets me my drinks for free<br>And he's quick with a joke and he'll light up your smoke_

About an hour or so later I decided to take a break and sit at the bar, hoping Marik might spare me a drink if he's working tonight. Sure enough I notice his blonde head amongst the crowd, making his way over to me. He looks a little flustered by the business tonight, but he's probably use to it. He grins at me over another employees head and moves his way around them. Finally he makes it over to my stool and greets me with his usual wide smile.

"Hey Ry!" He greets as he extends a tanned hand to meet my pale one in a friendly handshake.

"Hey Marik, tough night?" I reply, gesturing to the crowd once we've detracted our hands. Marik shrugs, his violet eyes sparking with happiness.

"Nothing I've never handled in the past." True. It's been busier other nights, especially Fridays. Although he says that with confidence, I know that he's getting tired and the alcohol stains on his apron are proof that he's been a bit clumsy tonight. He already knows what I want and quickly pulls out a glass and pours me some type of small beer I always drink. He places it down in front of me and pulls up a seat on his side of the bar to sit down on.

"I don't care what Yami says, I'm taking my break now." He says as he sits down. I laugh quietly and notice a guy sitting next to me trying to find his lighter so he can light up his cigarette. Marik notices this too and stretches over to the back bench to retrieve a lighter from inside one of the draws. He lifts it so the man can see and he places the cigarette into his mouth. Marik quickly lights the mans smoke and rests his chin on his now crossed arms, placing the lighter down with them. He lifts his violet eyes back to my brown ones.  
>"I was listening to you before" he informs me. I figured he would have, he normally does.<p>

"Yeah" I didn't know how to reply to a statement like that.

"And I don't know why your still here." It's not as though I haven't heard that before. I laugh but it isn't my normally happy laugh, its bitter this time.

"You've told me that since I started working here you know" I place my chin on my right hand while giving him a tired look.

_But there's some place that he'd rather be  
>He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."<br>As his smile ran away from his face_

"You're killing me here Ryou. Why do you continue to waste your obvious talent on this lot?" he says, gesturing to the whole bar. I sigh.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go Marik." It's the same empty conversation we always have. I take a swig of my beer. When I look up again Mariks eyes are downcast and his grins gone.

"Mari-", but he cuts me off.

"Don't 'Marik' me Ryou. You know how much I hate this place. I just don't understand how someone who has so much talent can just waste it playing songs for old people at bars." His tone is bitter and I can feel it to my core. I always hated it when Marik got on my case about stuff like this, it makes me feel like I've wronged someone in my life, and that someone is me. But I couldn't find it in myself to feel sorry; actually I was feeling quite angry. Whether that's the alcohol already kicking in or not, I was pissed.

"Look, Marik. I tried ok? They chose Bakura over me and that's the end of it." I tried to make my voice seem like the topic was closed to discussion because I couldn't handle it now. He seemed like he got the hint and closed his mouth before he said anything further.

_"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
>If I could get out of this place"<em>

I decided to take the spotlight off me and ask him something I've been meaning to for a while.

"How's the acting position coming?" You see, unlike me, who has sort of giving up on his dreams, Marik is trying to fulfil them. He's been taking acting lesson since he was a child, I've actually been to some of his plays and he's _good. Very._ I look up into his face again and I see the exact opposite I thought I'd see. He has a bitter smile and then tops it off with an equally bitter laugh.

"Pffft no, they said I'm 'not qualified', that I haven't done enough to get the part, but I know why they aren't taking me. It's because I'm a freakin bartender that's why! They probably think I drink and smoke and do drugs! Ha! If they really had enough sense they'd see past stupid stereotypes. But no, they took one look at my resume and road me off as some junky that can't act for shit!" He's huffing by the time he finished his rant and I was speechless. Marik didn't get in? Marik Ishtar, the guy who past high school drama with high honours didn't get into the role he's been working on for months? It was ridiculous! No wonder he was trying to stay on the subject of me. Well, now it seems like we're both in the same position, kicked out of our dreams because we're 'not good enough'.

_Oh, la la la, di da da  
>La la, di da da da dum<em>

Again I feel the anger bubbling inside of me as I come to a conclusion. It's high time I man-up for once and start living my dreams instead of sitting idly by while my _brother_ lives them for me. And no matter how hard it takes, I'll make sure we're both out of this hellhole we call our lives. All I could do now though was pat Marik on the shoulder and tell him he'll get there someday. When? I wouldn't have a clue.

_Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
>Who never had time for a wife<em>

About half an hour after my conversation with Marik and after I had calmed down, I decided it was time to get back to doing my job. I sat back down on the bench and turned to face the ebony and ivory keys again.

I started another soft song because I wasn't in the mood to draw attention to myself tonight and instead of nodding off to my fantasy world I decided to look around the bar.

I found another regular on a stool next to a set of televisions and recognised him as Joseph Wheeler, famous novelist. Although his work is talked about daily and he earns quite the sum of money, Joey doesn't smile. I've talked to him in the past and asked him why he isn't happy. He just shrugged his shoulders and said that it 'hadn't accomplished anything'. Apparently his high school marks weren't up to scratch in his earlier years and he'd met and fallen in love with a girl. Mai Valentine, her name was and Joey went out of his way to try and make something of himself. Let's just say he got so tied up with work that he completely ignored Mai and she left him for it.

He had it all planned out, find a stable job, marry Mai and settle down. But as his writing succeeded, he couldn't find time for the other people or things in his life. Quite the sad story if you ask me.

_And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
>And probably will be for life<em>

I notice that he's talking to Tristan who accompanies him sometimes. Now Tristan I feel sorry for. He had the dream of becoming a pilot for an airport, but his parents wouldn't allow him to. So they shipped him off to the navy where he is trapped, having to serve his country instead of what he wants to do. He says he doesn't mind protecting the country; it's just that he doesn't enjoy the long hours or days having to be constantly on guard and the fact that he sees people die a lot. Well, at least he has family that cares about him. He's actually married to Joey's sister, Serenity and they have a child. Lucky him, though he can't spend much time with them.

_And the waitress is practicing politics_

"Hey, Ryou." This pulls my attention away from the men. I turn to look directly in front of the piano where the source of the greeting was to find Tea Gardiner leaning on it smooth surface, determined look on her face.

Tea is a waitress here and like the many that make a living or spend time here, wants more than what she is. She wants to be a dancer in New York and be on Broadway. Thing is though, she's blind to how difficult it is to actually fulfil that wish. I smile at her anyway, "Hi Tea, same song as always?" She normally practises here because of the space and that I'm the only piano player she knows that can play the songs she dances to. Her determined look turns in to a warm smile. "You always know what to say, don't you Ryou?" Well, I can't really reply to that so I shrug instead and she nods at me to begin her request.

The notes of her song fill the now quite space of the pub as Tea starts to dance. I watch as she draws the attention of many guys in the room and I can't help but chuckle to myself. Sometimes I think she does this just to get guys to notice her, but I know I'm wrong. These are her dreams and she needs all the help she can get.

_As the businessman slowly gets stoned  
>Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness<br>But it's better than drinkin' alone_

Once the song came to an end I heard clapping from a nearby table. I look up for the keys to see none other than Duke Devlin, a businessman of sorts. He designs games for children and charities and good stuff like that. The only problem is that Duke is a horrible drunk. He's not normally that bad, but if he's stressed about deadlines he'll drink himself under the table. Tea is his only friend outside of work and I think he needs the closure for what it's worth, like my need to talk with Marik when life's too stressed.

Tea walks over to her high school friend to have a chat about life and whatnot as I start up yet another slow song.

_Sing us a song you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight<br>Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you got us all feeling alright<em>

I let the music calm me down as I change into a lighter song. Marik has always said that I play too many dull songs instead of my own work, so I decided to take him up on the advice. I look to him and he grins while giving me a thumbs up from the bar while I shake my head with a small smile on my face.

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
>And the manager gives me a smile <em>

I look out at the bar once again and notice just how much busier it is tonight compared to others. There is also quite a number of people watching me while I play and I immediately start to feel self-conscious. I look to Marik again and he mouthed something like 'I told you so' to me. I was confused. What in the world could that mean?

I notice Yami, the manager go up behind him and whack him on the head with what looked like a newspaper. Marik cringed while Yami scolded him for not doing his work and immediately did what he was told. I laughed to myself as I see Yami shake his head while rolling his eyes. His gaze then drifts to me and he smiles. I smile back because I know why he did that.

_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
>To forget about their life for a while<em>

Ever since I came to work in this joint I've attracted more customers. Whether it was my actual playing or that I look exactly like my brother, I'll never know. All I know is that Yami is happy about it. Millennium bar never use to attract so many people and since I came along it's been thriving.

_And the piano, it sounds like a carnivore  
>And the microphone smells like a beer <em>

I decided it was time for me to apply some lyrics to the songs I was playing, so I turn on the microphone sitting in front of and belted out a tune. I've never been that good of a singer, but I've been told but some of the customer that my songs would sound better than they already did. I took the mans word for it and I'm happy with the outcome.

Although the piano is a bit out of tune and the microphone smells like someone's burped on it recently, I enjoy myself. This is where I belonged, entertaining people and creating music.

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
>And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"<em>

I finish the song and look to the door where a strange person has just walked through and freeze. I've seen that man before, quite a few years ago. He looks around for a second and settles his gaze on me. He nods to himself and proceeds to walk over. How is this happening and why now? I don't want him to see me here.

He's carrying the briefcase he always has and professional looking coat. I train my now tired eyes to his blue ones and I notice that he seems relieved about something.

"Thank-god I found you!" Found me? Am I that hard to find? And most importantly, why?

"Found me sir?" I replied apprehensively. When has Seto Kaiba ever needed to find me? He has my brother after all. He puts down his briefcase and crosses his arms with a small smile on his face.

"I've heard quite a lot of good things about you Ryou." He has, has he? Who would have thought it? I blink, unable to reply. Where exactly is he going with this?

"I've decided I make you a great career choice." He has a smug look on his face and I'm a little worried about it. I nod for him to continue.

"Would you like to work for me instead of this joint?" Just like that. An easy, simple task, say yes. But what is it I actually say?

_Oh, la la la, di da da  
>La la, di da da da dum<em>

* * *

><p>"NO? You said NO?" He looked ready to grab the hose full of alcohol and squirt it all over me.<p>

"Do you have to shout Marik? Yes, I said no." I was extremely tired and just wished my shift was over so that I could go home and sleep. I fixed Marik with a tired stare and he just glared at me.

"Why? What could possess you to decline the perfect opportunity to work for Seto fucking Kaiba? _The_ Seto Kaiba?" He wanted to rip my head off, I could tell. I sighed, I knew he'd react like this.

"He's offered me the job once before remember? I still declined back then and it's the same now." I was standing by my answer no matter what. Marik looked gobsmack and it would have been a humorous sight, had it not been for the look of murder in his eyes.

"And why, pray tell, did you decline in the first place?" Damn, I was hoping I'd get away with not having to tell him. I heaved another sigh. I might as well get it over with.

"He offered me the job if I agreed to work with Bakura." He looked like his was going to say something, but I glared at him to stop him. "Nothing you say is going to make me go back on my decision. I do not want to work with him, I never want to see him and I definitely don't want to hear him gloat about how I'm the 'leftovers'." That stopped him being upset with me.

"Well, _ok_ then Ryou, all you had to do was say that and I would have got it instead of getting angry for no reason." He rolled his eyes at me. Good, he's trying to lighten the mood a little. I needed it.

"Well you didn't give me much choice…." I replied, smirking. Marik grinned at me and we completely forgot about my encounter with Kaiba while we talked about other stuff that filled our boring lives.

I may have just turned down the best decision of my life, but I also turned down memories I didn't want resurfaced and I was glad about it. Marik and I have to just try and make our own way to the top and, no matter the challenges….

It's gonna be one hell of a fun ride

_Sing us a song you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight<br>Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you got us all feeling alright<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! I hope it's ok by you guys and wanna hear some feedback, please? Do you want me to continue or should I stop?**

**Cheers!**

**~Grace  
><strong>


End file.
